


Dear Doppelganger

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: Peeps - Scott Westerfeld, Sweep
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Parody, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan as in Rowlands writes an angry letter to Morgan as in Ryder about the dangers of identity theft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Doppelganger

On a bright Sunday afternoon where- by some miracle- there was no magick for her to practice, Morgan Rowlands decided to curl up with a good science fiction novel by one of her favorite author. She had a Diet Coke in her right hand and the book  _Peeps_  in the other. She started to read.

Within one minute, she was incredulous.

Within five minutes, she was just plain ticked off.

"AHHH!" she screamed. It wasn't like Morgan to scream, but it was a very awkward situation. For starters, the main character was named Cal. That was bad enough as is… but Cal had an one-night-stand with a character named Morgan. And that crossed the line on suckiness.

_What's wrong?_

Hunter was sending her a witch message. Morgan sighed.  _Nothing. It's fine. I'm being ridiculous, just reading a book and two of the characters are named Cal and Morgan. It's just a really weird coincidence, and don't even say what I know you're thinking._

_That there's no such thing as coincidence?_

Morgan rolled her pretty brown eyes.  _Yes. That. Because this book is totally going to eat me. Yep. And steal my powers._

_Just be careful._

_I will. You can't generally get into a lot of trouble reading, though._

_Love you._

_Love you too._

Morgan continued to read, but it bugged her more and more. Not much was known about the Morgan in the book, they didn't sound anything alike. And Cal was obviously not the same Cal, being as Dead-Cal was dead and Book-Cal was undead- a vampire. Plus, Book-Cal was from Texas, and extremely horny.

Okay, so that last part might transfer over.

She finished reading. And she decided to write a letter.

_Dear Morgan Ryder,_ Morgan Rowlands began it.

_I understand that you are fictional, and a vampire. I'm fictional and a witch, so we have a little bit in common there. Also, our names. And our initials. And our stupid relationships with guys named Cal. I think we can both agree that the Morgans of the world need to figure out that the guys named Cal in the world are idiots._

_But really, Morgan. You're kind of a slut. Sure, you're a slut-for-a-cause, sleeping around to create a lot of new vampires. However, I don't sleep around to try and create a lot of little witches. Granted, if I did maybe it would help save the world. Or else destroy it. I'm a little bit evil, you know, and even if Scott Westerfeld never said it, I think you might be too._

_Anyway, the reason I am writing is this: whether you are fictional or not, and whether I am fictional or not, you kind of stole my identity with your long legacy family, and your name, and your guy named Cal. YOU stole it from ME, so says the copyright dates on our books- I was written in 2001, you were written 2005. Though as you are older in the story, maybe it evens out._

_Hell (which I don't believe in), maybe we're the same person._

_Ouch, never mind. Scary thought._

_Love and kisses,_

_Morgan Rowlands... or maybe Riordan... MacEwan? Whatever. Morgan._

The witch signed with a flourish. The letter would never be sent, but it made her feel better. And she still had a couple hours of her Sunday afternoon.

She decided to waste away the rest of the day by reading another Scott Westerfeld novel-  _So Yesterday_  this time.

Within one minute, she was screaming.

The main character was named Hunter.


End file.
